


The Slayer and The Vampire

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Halloween, One Night Stand, Slayer, aftermath of one night stand, au tom, au!tom, buffy - Freeform, possessive, vampire, vampire x slayer, vampire!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: The aftermath of a one night stand between the Slayer and a Vampire





	

October nights were always cold and I was pretty bitter that I had to be out and about. You’d think that somewhere on the list of Slayer powers, super warmth would be on there but alas, I was still fucking freezing. I had to forgo my gloves that night because I couldn’t get a proper grip on my stake with them and instead, had to stick my frozen hands in my pocket like a sullen child. I admit, I was acting a little like one too, when Matthew had suggested in a very Watcher-like fashion that I go on patrol around the local graveyard, I had moaned and he had lectured and I eventually gave in after slamming the door in his face.

It had been over an hour and I was getting restless, aside from a Vampire who had risen from his grave, looking very confused to be buried in earth (and who had been no challenge to slay) the night had been slow. The moon hung high in the sky, illuminating my breath as I neared the end of the cemetery.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of him lounging on top of the mausoleum he called a home. He was so pale and so still, that had I not encountered him before, I would have mistaken him for a statue. Regardless, he looked ridiculous.

“How’s the graveyard shift going?” He asked, his eyes were still closed as he soaked up the moonlight. He turned his head towards me and his eyes opened, revealing the ice blue I had become accustomed to.

“It’s pretty dead” I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders whilst catching his crescent moon smile “and cold” I added, with a mutter.

“Ah, I wouldn’t know” he said, jumping down to join me on the ground “I could warm you up if you’d like, I know exactly how to” he whispered in my ear, earning him a sharp jab in the stomach, courtesy of my elbow.

“Shut up” I hissed, turning away from him “it was one time”. I walked away from him, although a greater part of me knew he’d only follow. This was typical Tom. You’d think after five hundred years he’d learn how to let go, but the memory of our one, mistaken night seemed to be branded on him almost as severely as the teeth marks on his marble neck.

“Once wasn’t enough, Slayer” he moaned “I must have you again.” He shoved me against the black granite gravestone, making me wince in frustration as I felt the stone crack against my spine.

“Great” I spat “now you’re making me ruin people’s gravestones because of your insatiable lust.”

“Fuck the gravestone” he growled “or rather, let me fuck you against it.”

“That’s sick” I pointed out, pushing him off of me. He returned, trotting at my heels as always, like an obedient dog. It had just been one night. I had just been stood up on a date, resulting in a very angry Slayer patrolling the town in a blood red dress and a freshly carved stake. I was covered in ash of my victims, when Tom had regarded me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Were you not the one who begged me?” He asked “did you not specifically ask me to take you against any surface nearby?” He put his hand on my shoulder, making me whip around to face him. The pointed end of the stake positioned over his motionless heart.

“I was desperate and wrong” I admitted, not daring to meet his gaze. My voice was deathly calm; my words sounded more like an apology than I had meant for it to.

“Maybe you were” he said, his voice was hushed “but that doesn’t erase what transpired between us that night.” My hand kept a hold of the wood but my position was faltering, as was my resolve.

“A Slayer and a Vampire shouldn’t be together.”

“Says who?”

“Says everyone.”

“When have you listened to anyone else, Astrid?” He asked, eliciting a small intake of breath when he said my name. The six letters rarely graced his lips and when they did, I found myself lost for words. His fingers held my chin up so that our eyes finally met.

“Do you want me?” He asked.

“Yes.”


End file.
